Present oven window units comprise two or more panes of glass mounted in a channel-like frame where each frame member must be accurately cut in accordance with the size and variations of a glass pane. Various types of gaskets must be provided to take up the free space which may be left between a frame member and its associated glass sheet which do not exactly fit one another.